El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Hace muchos años escuché una leyenda acerca de un anciano... Un anciano que vive en la luna...Este anciano sale cada noche en busca de almas que están predestinadas a unirse, y cuando las encuentra... Las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan cuando el huracán de la vida los ataque. ¿Crees en el destino... Rangiku? GinRan GinxRangiku


**Pues... Aquí se supone que deberían ir explicaciones inútiles sobre el fic que casi nadie lee, así que para evitarme cualquier problema... Este fic fue inspirado en una imagen que vi en Tumblr, está tan linda que hasta la tengo de fondo de bloqueo en mi celular C': y también está como la "imagen portada" del otro fic que tengo de estos dos (Realmente me enamoré de ese dibujo ;-;).**

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

_-... ¿Crees en el destino?-_

_Su pequeña acompañante ladeó la cabeza, siempre le resultaba difícil seguir el _hilo_ de sus conversaciones._

_-¿No estás muy pequeño para pensar en eso?- bromeó. _

_Este no dio respuesta alguna. Tan solo se dedicó a observar la luna llena que a duras penas iluminaba su improvisado hogar. Y después de ese prolongado silencio, el niño de cabellos plateados continuó. _

_-Hace muchos años escuché una leyenda acerca de un anciano... Un anciano que vive en la_ luna_.- su compañera se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera prestarle mayor atención. -...Este anciano sale cada noche en busca de almas que están predestinadas a unirse, y cuando las encuentra... Las ata con un _hilo rojo_ para que no se pierdan cuando el huracán de la vida los ataque.-_

_Ambos quedaron en silencio, ambos observando como las estrellas rodeaban y veneraban a la brillante luna, resaltando su hermoso esplendor._

_-... ¿Crees en el destino... Rangiku?-_

* * *

-¡Gin!-

Abrí los ojos.

¡Vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Ya había anochecido, y probablemente por el sepulcral silencio que rondaba por el escuadrón, era de madrugada. Se suponía que iba a pasar toda la noche firmando papeles que debí llenar hace tres meses; el capitán cada vez se vuelve más estricto, bueno, de seguro se debe a la energía especial de los niños. Suspiré desanimada. Como quisiera tener esa energía también, aunque de seguro la utilizaría para cosas más interesantes como ir a fiestas todos los días. El capitán está desperdiciando su juventud...

_Al igual que yo._

Han pasado cinco años desde tu muerte, Gin. El Seretei volvió a ser lo mismo de antes, Kurosaki sigue haciendo su labor como shinigami sustituto; los capitanes y tenientes continuamos defendiendo a la Sociedad de Almas cuando es necesario; todos los shinigamis siguen con sus tareas, viven su rutina y _continúan sus vidas_...

Llevaba casi un años sin soñar contigo; tu recuerdo sigue latente en mi corazón y nunca lo soltará, pero tenía la ligera esperanza que al no verte más en mis sueños, ya tu estarías en paz y yo... _yo te habría superado_. Eso creía hasta hoy.

Cuando te soñaba, por lo general recordaba el día en que nos conocimos o las veces que te marchaste. Memorias dolorosas que rasgaban mi alma, jamás me permitiría olvidarlas. Fuiste parte importante en mí, gracias a ti soy lo que soy. Pero esta vez, el sueño fue muy diferente a los otros cien.

-¡Ya sé!- me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba de la silla. -¡Iré a visitar a Orihime-chan! Necesito relajarme un poco.-

Y sin pensarlo los veces, abrí el Senkaimon.

* * *

**Mundo Humano, 4:37 am.**

Suspiré.

Este era mi tercer suspiró en menos de cinco minutos.

Solo a mí se me ocurre visitar a alguien a las cuatro de la madrugada. Creo que demasiado papeleo afectó en algo a mi cerebro.

Al final no pude visitar a Orihime y tampoco terminé el papeleo. De seguro el capitán me asesinará mañana, y lo peor de todo es que será por un viaje carente de sentido para mí. Que fiasco.

Rondé media hora más por las calles de la ciudad. Caminé tanto que llegué al otro lado de esa pequeña ciudad, me había alejado considerablemente de las casas de Orihime y los demás, pero volver a saludar iba a ser en vano. El cielo estaba empezando a aclarar, supuse que eran pasadas las cinco. Personas madrugadoras salían de sus hogares dispuestas a trabajar; y aunque la masa de las personas aumentaban poco a poco a medida que pasaban minutos, _todavía se sentía solitario aquí_.

Frente a mí se alzaba una desolada y oscurecida rivera. Bajé las escaleras que llevaban a las aguas sentándome en el pasto. Sentí como las aguas del río creaba una apaciguadora sonata con sus corrientes; el viento acompañaba a la orquesta con el mover de los árboles; y las aves que recién despertaban adornaban el sonido con sus cantares. Un escenario tan común, pero naturalmente hermoso; escenario que muchos ignoraban a causa del _huracán de la vida_.

Sonreí melancólica. La luna estaba desapareciendo a medida que salía el sol.

-Tal vez el anciano, desde un principio, nunca deseó nuestra unión, ¿No lo crees, Gin?-

Ya era tarde, en poco tiempo debía presentarme frente al capitán e inventarle una INcreíble excusa, para que al final terminara gritándome como lo hace siempre. Me levanté y di media vuelta.

No tuve tiempo de subir el primer escalón cuando me encontré con... un niño.

Una fuerte ventisca sopló, sopló tan fuerte que en sus corrientes desplazó a todos. En ese instante el mundo que me rodeaba se detuvo. Ni el río, ni los árboles, ni las aves; la maravillosa orquesta había pausado su composición. Ya no existían personas, ni animales. El sol se retractó en salir, solo por esos instantes y la luna... la luna por alguna razón recobró su esplendor.

Sus cabellos plateados se movían al ritmo del viento; sus ojos cerrados me observaban detenidamente; su rostro denotaba interés, un interés que probablemente ni él sabía por qué. No tenía más de once años, a penas me llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo. Y aun así...

Y aún así...

Incesantes lágrimas de mis ojos brotaron; lágrimas que por primera vez denotaban nada más que felicidad, felicidad pura, felicidad que cualquiera demuestra después de haber pasado el huracán. La impresión no me dejaba hablar, ni moverme, ni siquiera recordaba como respirar. Pero... Ahí estabas, Gin, frente a mí... Estabas... _vivo._

Lo abracé sin titubear, ya no importaba si podías verme o no; probablemente sí, ni siquiera habías hecho el intento de moverte y seguir tu camino. Pero eso daba igual. Te abracé, te abracé como si no hubiera un mañana, como si aquel fuera un sueño del cual estaba a punto de despertar. Pero no era un sueño... _era real_. Todo era perfectamente real. Reí, reía con tanta facilidad que por un momento creí que no estaba siendo yo. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, no podía detenerlas ¿Quién se atrevería a detener su propia felicidad?

Los minutos pasaron y estuvimos todo ese tiempo en la misma posición. Me separé un poco de ti, tomando tu rostro entre mis manos; tus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, cualquier niño normal hubiera demostrado mucho más que un simple rubor; pero al fin y al cabo _eras tú_, sencillamente _tú_. Volví a reír, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento sentí lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

-Es extraño que llores y a la misma vez te estés riendo, onee-chan.- habló. ¡Incluso tenía su misma voz!

No supe que otra cosa hacer más que abrazarlo, no podía hablar, con esfuerzo podía respirar; pero eso ya no importaba. Con dudas y sospechas, me diste un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, como si trataras en consolarme. Y en ese instante vi... vi como un hilo rojo colgaba de tu meñique y se extendía hasta llegar al mío.

_El hilo rojo del destino._

-Perdón...- dije entre risas separándome lentamente de ti; traté de secar las constantes lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, pero fue en vano. Te observé antes de marcharme -_Nos veremos pronto, Gin._\- te aseguro que este no será nuestro último adiós, _no esta vez_.

Y con ayuda del shumpo desaparecí.

* * *

**Cuarteles del Décimo Escuadrón, 6:58 am.**

-¡MATSUMOTO!-

-¡Aquí están! ¡Aquí están, capitán!- entré rápidamente a la oficina de este con una pila de papeles en los brazos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LLEGAS UNA HORA TARDE Y SIN COMPLETAR EL PA-?! ... Un minuto ¿De verdad hiciste el papeleo?-

-¡Sí, capitán!- deposité todos alegremente en su escritorio -Cada uno revisado y firmado por su hermosa teniente.-

...

-M-Matsumoto... ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el capitán con aparente preocupación.

-¡Mejor que nunca! ¿Hay más papeles que firmar? ¡Tengo energía de sobra! ¡De seguro necesita ayuda con los informes, capitán! ¡Estoy a...!-

...

-Ven conmigo, Matsumoto, te llevaré al cuarto escuadrón.-

-P-Pero... ¡P-Pero, capitán!... ¡Suélteme! ¡Le juro que estoy perfectamente bien!... ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán odio las inyecciones! ¡CAPITÁN!-

_El amor de madre y de padre, amor entre hermanos, de un amigo, o tal vez de un hombre o una mujer… Todos lo interpretamos de la forma que uno quiera. Lo que está claro es: en ocasiones las casualidades son tan fuertes que no dejan lugar a dudas… Almas gemelas se llaman, corazones entrelazados con una o varias eternidades por vivir… Un hilo rojo que simboliza el amor._

_Y desde ese encuentro, los destinos del niño humano de cabellos plateados y la extraña mujer shinigami se amarraron para construir una futura historia, por segunda vez..._

***sniff* sniff***

**En fin, normalmente les pediría reviews, pero quiero aprovechar este momento especial para que todos unamos nuestras energías pidiéndole a Tite Kubo mentalmente que reviva a Gin T.T (?)**

**... Se suponía que iba a usar este fin de semana para adelantar todos los trabajos de la uni, pero _necesitaba_ escribir esta historia, por salud propia (?) DD: **


End file.
